ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Robitaille
| birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1997 | image = | image_size = | former_teams = Boston Bruins Nashville Predators Los Angeles Kings Pittsburgh Penguins Atlanta Thrashers Minnesota Wild Philadelphia Flyers New York Islanders Ottawa Senators |}} Randy Robitaille (born October 12, 1975 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who plays for the Hockey Club Lugano of the Swiss National League A. Playing career Robitaille first attracted notice playing for the Ottawa Jr. Senators of the CJHL. While not drafted by an NHL team, he was, on the basis of his offensive totals, offered a scholarship at Miami University. After two solid seasons at Miami, he was signed by the Boston Bruins of the NHL on March 17, 1997. After playing one game straight out of college, he played the next two seasons for the Bruins' AHL affiliate, the Providence Bruins, while playing a few games for the Bruins in between. He even helped Providence to their first Calder Cup win in 1998–99 while winning the Les Cunningham Award as the league's MVP. On June 25, 1999, the Bruins traded Robitaille to the Atlanta Thrashers for Peter Ferraro. His stay in Atlanta didn't last long as they quickly traded him to the Nashville Predators for Denny Lambert on August 16, 1999. While in Nashville, he played mainly in the NHL, only having a few brief stints with the Milwaukee Admirals. In fact, he spent a whole season in the NHL during the 1999–2000 NHL season, a career first. However, following the 2000–01 NHL season, the Predators chose not to resign him. The Los Angeles Kings signed him as a free agent on July 7, 2001. Midway through that season, he was claimed by the Pittsburgh Penguins off waivers on January 4, 2002. Although he played in Pittsburgh for two seasons, he would never play one complete season in the city, as they traded him to the New York Islanders on March 9, 2003 for a draft pick. He completed the season for the Islanders, they chose not to resign him, so he became an unrestricted free agent for the first time. On August 12 2003, he signed a contract that returned him to the Atlanta Thrashers. During the lockout, he played for Zurich of Nationalliga A, making his first substantial playoff appearance in five seasons. Following the ratification of the NHL Collective Bargaining Agreement, he again found himself with the Nashville Predators, having signed a contract with them on August 19, 2005. However, they assigned him to AHL on October 3 and the October 4|next day]], he was claimed off waivers by the Minnesota Wild. After playing the whole season there, he again found himself a free agent. On July 4, 2006, Robitaille signed a one-year contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. He returned to the Islanders on December 20, 2006 along with a 5th round draft pick for Mike York. When unsigned at the beginning of the 2007–08 season, he chose to sign to play in Russia. After several games, he resigned from the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl team and was signed by the Ottawa Senators on October 16, 2007 for one season. On August 23, 2008, Robitaille signed a three-years contract with the Hockey Club Lugano. He is not related in any way to former NHL player Luc Robitaille Career statistics See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * * * * *Flyers Ink Robitaille *Miami Hockey 2005-06 Media Guide Category:1975 births Category:Franco-Ontarians Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Miami RedHawks ice hockey players Category:Miami University alumni Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Ottawa Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players fr:Randy Robitaille ru:Робитайл, Рэнди